Quidditch Players Always Get The Girl
by HedwigBlack
Summary: Angelina isn't impressed by Lee's attempts at flattery.


Lee Jordan dragged his things onto the Hogwarts Express and searched for an empty car. He hadn't seen the Weasley twins yet so he decided to reserve a car before they were all taken up. The Weasleys tended to show up late anyway since there were so many of them to keep track of. He looked through the window of one compartment and while it wasn't empty, he felt it would be foolish of him to pass it by. Angelina Johnson was quite attractive and alone which was unusual. He opened the door and she looked up from her magazine.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked and began to drag his things into the compartment.

She shrugged noncommittally. "Suit yourself."

He stowed his things away and then sat opposite her. She was determined to focus on her magazine. He wouldn't say she was hostile, but she never seemed to like him much. He couldn't for the life of him understand why…

"Don't you look ravishing today?"

She rolled her eyes. "Save it for someone with lower self-esteem, Jordan. Your sweet talking won't work on me."

"What? I'm just trying to be nice. You have a problem with that?"

"Yes." She turned the page of her magazine and ignored any further attempt at flattery until Fred and George showed up.

"How's it going, Angelina?" Fred reached up to put his bag in the overhead compartment.

"Wonderfully, now that you guys are here. You can make this one shut up." She jerked her thumb in Lee's direction.

Lee raised his hands in confusion. "What did I do? Can't you take a compliment?"

George laughed and plopped down next to Lee and set his feet up on the seat across from him. "No, she really can't, mate. You're going to have to do better than that. This one's got standards."

"Let me guess," Fred turned to Angelina. "He's already called you ravishing."

"Yes."

"Beautiful?" George chimed in.

The twins started rattling off all of the classic meaningless Lee Jordan compliments they could think of.

"There's no way to describe what you do to me."

"You've got me spellbound."

"You're eyes are so _magical_."

Angelina snorted. Those were the corniest pick up lines ever.

"Yes, Angie, that really is the best he's got," Fred said, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"They're not that bad," Lee said defensively, crossing his arms. "They've worked before."  
George clapped his hopeless friend on the shoulder. "Yes, well, you're talking to someone who is not so easily impressed. She's a Chaser after all. She doesn't want to be chased."

"Plus she'll kick your ass," Fred added. The twins laughed and Lee pretended to not be a little affronted. Angelina went back to reading her magazine and the boys told stories about their summer holidays. All the time, Lee was thinking that he would succeed with the beautiful Quidditch player. He just needed to find the right angle.

* * *

As it turns out, complimenting her during the Quidditch commentary wasn't going to work either. After the impressive Gryffindor win, the common room was buzzing with excitement, but one voice could be heard over the crowd.

"JORDAN!"

She singled him out a jabbed him in the chest until he fell backwards into a chair.

"From now on, you can keep any opinions about my anatomy to yourself."

"Come on, Johnson. It wasn't that serious."

She rolled her eyes and walked away to join Katie and Alicia in the celebration.

Fred and George just folded their arms and smirked in way that clearly said 'we told you so.'

* * *

"_Oi! Angelina!"_

Lee looked up from the letter he was writing. Fred was shouting at Angelina from across the common room. She looked up questioningly.

"_Want to come to the ball with me?"_

Lee smiled to himself. If she wouldn't go out with him, there was no way she'd go out with Fred.

"_All right, then."_

His jaw dropped in disbelief. Fred made it seem so easy. The twins stopped by Lee's table before leaving the common room. He shook his head at Fred's smug grin.

"I told you, mate," Fred said wisely. "You should have just asked her outright."

He went to leave and George followed, but not before adding in a whisper, "She just has a thing for Beaters. Don't take it too personally." He winked and followed his twin out of the portrait hole, leaving Lee to ponder a lesson learned.

Quidditch players always get the girl.

* * *

**In my mind, Lee is not the brightest and a shameless flirt. Hope you enjoyed. Please review**


End file.
